


Baseball Facts

by sinofwriting



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: The one where Hen, Chim, and Bobby think that Buck is trying to impress Eddie with baseball facts.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Corey Seager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Baseball Facts

“Did you know that Jackie Robinson only played baseball for ten years because he refused to sign a contract with the giants after the Brooklyn Dodgers became the Los Angeles Dodgers?” Buck says as they're on the way back to the station from a little league game accident, where a bat had flown out of a kid's hand and into the head of another’s. 

Hen and Chimney share a look as Eddie seems to light up, leaning forward to talk more about one of the most famous baseball players. “It’s probably a one off.” She hears Bobby mutter, Eddie and Buck ignoring him, while the rest hope that’s he right. 

“Barry Bonds holds the record for the most home runs in Major League Baseball with seven hundred and sixty-two.” Buck tells them a week later as they eat breakfast.   
“Seriously?” Eddie asks.   
Buck nods, “Alex Rodriguez is in fourth with six hundred and ninety-six.”   
“Are you talking about J. Lo’s man?”   
He nods, answering Hen’s question.   
“Damn.” 

Hen shares a look with Chim when Buck begins to talk more about the average amount of home runs baseball players have. “Three's a pattern right?” Chim double checks.  
“Yep. Notice how he looks at Eddie too?”   
“To be far to Buck, Eddie is the only one of us who’s into baseball. I don’t think I’ve ever even been to a game.” Bobby says. 

“You’ve never been to a baseball game, Cap?” Eddie asks, looking surprised. Him and Buck having caught the tail end of their conversation.   
“Nope. Not once.”   
Eddie shakes his head, but drops it. 

“The last time the Dodgers won the World Series was in ‘88 and the Lakers had also won the championship that year, meaning the city held two titles.” 

Hen and Chim share a look but don’t say anything while Bobby gives a sigh. Three made a pattern. 

A month after the first baseball fact, they get the fourth. 

“The Yankees have the most World Series with twenty-seven. The Cardinals are in second place with eleven.”   
Eddie lets out a whistle. “Don’t bet against the Yankees, I guess.”   
Chim sighs, when Buck opens his mouth to inevitably tell Eddie something else about baseball now that he has his attention. Only his sigh is a little too loud and Buck turns his attention to him. 

“You okay, Chim?”   
He nods, “yeah.” He sighs again after a moment, “actually no. I get that you like Eddie, so you’ve been reading all these things about baseball to impress him, but just ask the man out on a date!”   
Buck blinks at him, confusion on every inch of his face. “What? I don’t like Eddie.”   
“He mentioned he liked baseball and then suddenly you started rattling off all these facts about it.” Chim defends himself.   
“Wait, you don’t like Eddie?”  
“Not like that!” Buck says, still trying to process that his team thought that he liked Eddie.   
“Then what’s with the baseball facts?” Hen asks.   
“I started seeing someone and he plays baseball.”   
Eddie grins, clapping him on the shoulder. “That’s great, man. Anyone I know?”   
“The Dodgers shortstop, Corey Seager.”   
Eddie eyebrows raise, recognizing the name. “He’s good.”   
Buck nods, agreeing with him, a lovesick grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a part two, but who knows.


End file.
